wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Dobbs
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Emma Nora Dobbs Age: 21 Date of birth: September 1, 1983 Blood: Muggleborn Wand: Beech, 8 inches, ashwinder ash Alumni: Hufflepuff Affiliation: Crime scene photographer trainee; freelance photographer (both Muggle and Wizarding photography); working on a comparative history of Wizarding and Muggle England in her spare time. Home Life Mother: Lucy (Green) Dobbs, primary school teacher Father: Charlie Dobbs, bartender, missing since 2000 Siblings: Steven (14), Patrick (11), and Lizzie (6) Other family: Grandparents Herbert and Louise Dobbs (deceased); grandparents Patrick (deceased) and Delores Green. Relationships with each: She misses her father horribly, and there's still a tiny bit of her that thinks, someday, he might just show back up, but most of her is fairly sure he's dead. She loves her mother and tries to be strong for her, but it's hard. They don't talk as much as they used to, and they try not to mention Charlie, as that either makes one or both of them cry or kills the conversation. Delores, aka Gran, moved in after Emma's dad disappeared. She's a quiet woman who was an avid amateur photographer until her arthritis got so bad it that it became a chore to hold a camera. Emma is very close to Delores, having become something like her apprentice at an early age. Emma adores her siblings and is very protective of them. She's not sure quite how she feels about Patrick getting his Hogwarts letter. On one hand she's happy for him and is glad she'll have someone at home to talk to Wizarding things more in depth about – and he was so happy to be like her – but on the other hand it scares her and makes her feel bad for Steven, who didn't get a letter. Steven doesn't know she knows, but Emma knows he cried the day the owl arrived for Patrick. And then there's Lizzie. Lizzie was born just as things were starting to turn dark and Emma spent several sleepless nights at school worrying about her and the others. Lizzie follows Emma around when she's at home and, as they share a room, ends up crawling into Emma's bed more nights than not. Home: Wavertree, Liverpool Finances: Lower middle class. Emma provides the family's second income since her father disappeared. Personal Life Personality: Emma's fairly quiet, and as much time as she spent with her nose in a book at school, could have passed for a Ravenclaw. She loves taking pictures and usually has at least one camera with her everywhere she goes. She's slightly fonder of Muggle photography than she is of Wizarding photography. Emma is fiercely protective of her family and of other's who have Muggle family. Anything derogatory about Muggles earns at least a death glare and possibly a nasty surprise in one's locker or desk, if the person doesn't seriously outrank her. She prefers the company of people who are older than her, or of children. She's not really sure how to act when she's around people her own age as she did without their constant company for several years. She does have a sense of humor, but it tends to show itself at unexpected moments. Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Practically asexual; doesn't think she has time for romantic feelings. Strengths: Attention to detail, observant, loyal, hardworking, driven Weaknesses: Somewhat paranoid, sometimes overprotective, not physically strong Boggart: Her father's corpse. Patronus: A fox Mirror of Erised: Her father back with the family, her brothers and sister happy (all of them magical or non-magical according to what they want – so that fluctuates), herself a successful photographer with her history text published and selling well. Amortentia Potion: Darkroom chemicals, ink, paper, dust Aesthetics Appearance: Emma is of average height, though of under average weight from working through meals more often than is healthy. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her nose is slightly crooked and she has full lips. She doesn't spend much – if any – time on her looks. Height: 5'6" Weight: Underweight Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Style of dress: Muggle clothes, most of the time. Some of them fit better than others, but the overall style is casual. History Muggle Childhood Emma Nora Dobbs was born on the first of September in 1983. Her parents, Charlie Dobbs and Lucy Green Dobbs, had been married for two years. They were something of an odd couple: he was a gregarious, boisterous bartender, almost but not quite a bad boy, and she was a quiet, serious young school teacher. They were a puzzle to their friends, but they loved each other and they adored Emma. When Emma was seven, the family welcomed a second child, a boy named Steven. She was immensely proud to be a big sister and helped take care of him whenever she could. When Steven was three, a neighbor boy of about twelve pushed him and made him cry. Emma shoved the boy back and got a bloodied, broken nose for it; however, she did end up winning the fight that followed. Not long after that, Emma got another brother, Patrick. Life was good. Emma spent a lot of time with her maternal grandmother, Delores, who taught her how to use a camera and take pictures. Snapshots came first, then the art of composition and the finer points of different films and shutter speeds. Emma was hooked. Then the unexpected happened. When Emma was almost eleven, an owl arrived with a letter: she was invited to attend Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. This was a shock to the entire family, but when a representative arrived to explain things, Charlie and Lucy decided it would be good for Emma to go. And go she did. School She was sorted into Hufflepuff, which sounded like a very good place. She adapted fairly quickly to life at Hogwarts, though she spent most of her first year looking perpetually surprised. She liked most of her classes and was especially fond of History of Magic, mostly because she just tuned out Binns and read the textbook. She also enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts (except when Umbridge taught it) and Care of Magical Creature. She was immediately intrigued by wizarding photography and bought a wizarding camera the moment she could. In her third year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed. Things went down hill from there and Emma grew increasingly paranoid about what might happen to her family, and she became even more easily worried when her baby sister came along. War And then one day her fears became reality. Her father didn't come home from work. He didn't come back the next day, or the next, or the next. Emma dropped out of school to help support the family, selling her photographs and doing other odd jobs, but always staying close to home. If anyone came for the rest of her family, they wouldn't hurt them without her giving them a good fight, even if she died doing it. Luckily, it never came to that. Her freelance work paid well, but it wasn't a steady income. She found out the MLE was looking for more crime scene photographers and she signed up for the training. Now she's starting to assist at actual crime scenes and has mostly learned to suppress the occasional urge to gag. Current Activities Training and such Meta Player: Amy PB: Emily Perkins Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement